Music to My Non-Existent Ears
by JAMI-O XD
Summary: Man, please I encourage you NOT to read this and if you do, don't read chapter 4... I got writer's block for this story at the very end and wanted to finish it off with a sucky ending so yea... flames welcome...
1. Band Class

(A/N: Yes, you read the title and summary... [supposedly] and i guess i should begin the story now. don't flame me, cos i think this'll be better than the other one i wrote if you remember... -_-; You know the drill... Invader Zim is NOT mine, i do not own it...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
MUSIC TO MY NON-EXISTENT EARS  
  
Zim walked down the hallway of the Skool, holding his head up high after getting Dib into lots of trouble and detention. A flock of kids rush over to a part of the wall where the Bulletin Board is. He saw Dib coming his way and tried to act casual.  
  
"So Zim, you finally got me into trouble in any other way besides sitting in your seat and laughing your head off," Dib smirks. "Aren't you going to see what all the kids are looking at?"  
  
Dib gestures to the crowd. Zim turns around, his face twitching.   
"I suppose I could look, if it's worth my time."  
"It might be Zim. It just might be."  
  
Zim pushes through the crowd, knocking many kids over. He pushes up to the front of the crowd and reads a green sign on the bulletin board.  
  
It reads:  
  
HEY KIDS!!! HAVE YOU ALWAYS LOVED MUSIC? HAVE YOU ALWAYS WANTED TO PLAY MUSIC? WELL THEN YOU'RE IN LUCK! I AM VOLUNTEERING TO DEVELOP A BAND PROGRAM FOR ALL KIDS, RIGHT HERE IN THE SKOOL! IF YOU WANT TO JOIN BAND, PLEASE SEE ME! I CAN PROMISE YOU WILL HAVE LOTS OF FUN!  
  
SIGNED,  
MR. ELLIOT  
  
(A/N: Uh, in case you don't remember, Mr. Elliot is Gaz's overly perky teacher...)  
  
Zim yawns.  
Dib nudges Zim in the side. "So ZIM, are you going to join the band?"  
Dib folds his arms, ready for explaining.  
"You know Zim, it is said that the love of music and creating music is a total human feature... It exists in humans."  
Dib smirks teasingly.  
Zim frowns at Dib.  
"IS NOT!!! By saying music is only for humans just proves your selfishness and pride. Plus, I enjoy and appreciate music."  
"Oh yea Zim? Like when?! The perpetual screams of human terror?"  
Zim's eyes widen then narrow again.  
"OF COURSE NOT!!! I love music..."  
  
Zim cocks his head up and remembers a time on Irk. Irkens were eagerly lining up for Operation Impending Doom 1. Zim looks quite younger than he is, and he spots an Irken band on the side, marching behind the Tallest.  
  
Dib slaps Zim across the face.  
"Well?! You going to join or what?!"  
Zim shakes his head and blinks at Dib. He cracks an evil smile.  
"Of... course I am! Stupid Dibhuman!!! I will play music!!!!!   
MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
His laughter rings throughout the Skool.   
Suddenly Ms. Bitters slithers out from in behind.  
She reads the notice.  
"Ah, that crazy piece of..." "...always trying to crush my pride in making kids miserable."  
Ms. Bitters growls.  
  
*******  
  
After Skool, Zim is seen at the back of the building, obviously hiding from Dib so he wouldn't really HAVE to join the band. After all, Zim saw an Irken band, but didn't know how to play an instrument of any sort.  
Zim chuckles to himself and trots off... but Dib pulls him from behind.  
Zim falls to the ground, facing upward, uttering some Irken curses.  
"CURSE YOOOOU!!!"  
Dib towers over Zim and cocks his head to the side, smirking evilly.  
"You didn't think I'd actually let you go, did I?"  
  
Zim stands up and rubs his head. His eye twitches and he lets out a series of shreiks, growls, and MORE Irken curses.  
"GGGRRR!!! RRGH!!! RRR!!! AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! %$@$%$@$%$&^&!!!!"  
Dib raises an eyebrow.  
"I have no idea what you just said Zim... But anyway, come on! We have to go see Mister Elliot!"  
  
Dib yanks Zim's arm up and pulls him into the Skool.   
Inside (what used to be empty) a room is cheery Mr. Elliot, Keef, Zita, some other students, and... Gaz?  
  
"Gaz, what are you doing here?!" Dib shreiks.  
Gaz grabs a trombone case from the shelf in the corner and glares menacingly at Dib.  
Dib's mouth twitches and walks over to Mr. Elliot.  
  
Mr. Elliot's bright smile nearly blinds Zim and Dib and scares them horribly.  
"Why, HELLO!!! It's SO mice to see students having joy, love, and appreciation in music!" Mr. Elliot lets out a sigh. "I'm... so proud! Now, what instrument would you like to play?"  
Zim stands in the corner. Dib looks around nervously at the instrument cases lying on the ground.  
"Well Dib! Which one?"  
Dib shuts his eyes as if afraid, and baguely points in front of him.  
  
Mr. Elliot lets out a squeal of delight.  
"Oooh goody! I'm so happy somebody picks this one! We have too many flute players already, you know!"  
Mr. Elliot thrusts a heavy case at Dib. He falls to a ground, gasping for air.  
"Heh... heeeh... Whu... What am I playing?"  
  
Dib looks at the fairly large rectangular black case in front of him. He undoes the latch and opens up the case.  
"I'm playing the tenor saxophone?"  
"Very good, Dib!" Says Mr. Elliot, thrusting him a book.  
"We'll begin lessons as a band here, and while you're at home you can practice from that Red Book!"  
A look of worry and horror crosses Dib's face. "But... But... But what about Zim?! ... And Earth... I have STUFF to do besides messing with this sax!"  
Mr. Elliot looks over to Zim who is sitting at a desk in the corner, drumming his fingers on the desk.  
  
"oh yes! And, green child! What is your name?" Mr. Elliot smiles.  
Zim stands up placing his left foot on the desk.  
"I AM ZIM!!! I AM TO BE CALLED ZIM!!!!!!!!! NOT GREEN CHILD!!! ARRRRGH!!!"  
  
Mr. Elliot stares blankly at Zim and smiles again.   
"Well, what instrument would you like to play?"  
Zim rolls his eyes, obviously not caring.  
"I've play anything you throw at me," Zim says in a monotone voice.  
  
Mr. Elliot observes Zim's face and hands and scans them with his eyes thoroughly.  
Zim grows uncomfortable at the staring.  
Mr. Elliot finally speaks up. "Zim, do your fingers move fast?"  
Zim nods.  
Mr. Elliot shakes his head suddenly. "Hm, Zim, do have a strong grasp?  
Zim nods again.  
Another horribly bright smile spreads across Mr. Elliot's face and he tosses two drumsticks at Zim.  
  
"Great! You can play drums!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anybody surprised yet? Chapter 2 will be up as soon as i think of it without screwing it up! Anyway, i AM making this up off the top of my head, and i hope i don't screw up this time!  
  
invader Zyn Jai 


	2. Face the Music

(A/N: Surprised yet? I still don't own Invader Zim, and that day will never come, believe me...)  
  
CHAPTER 2  
MUSIC TO MY NON-EXISTENT EARS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Great! You can play drums!" Mr. Elliot shouted with a proud smile.  
  
Zim looked down at the drumsticks he held in his hands. He checked them all around. He spun them on his fingers.  
"I suppose so," he said, somewhat satisfied.  
  
Dib narrowed his eyes at Zim.   
Gaz narrowed his eyes at Dib.  
Zim squinted at the drumset in the corner and smiled.  
  
"Do I get to play those?" He asked.  
  
Mr. Elliot, still smiling, replied, "Of course you can! There will be others back there too, and I'm putting you in charge of the percussion section! You're first chair!"  
  
Zim had no idea what that was, but he puffed his chest out proudly and smiled, revealing his sharp and shiny (sp?) teeth. He felt victorious.  
  
"So, in other words," Zim bagan. "I am in CHARGE of everybody back there?"  
Zim gestured to the other percussionists.  
  
Mr. Elliot nodded.  
  
"I am the RULER of them all?!"  
  
Mr. Elliot hesitated for a bit, then said, "Yes, to put it in different terms..."  
  
Zim laughed hysterically.  
  
Suddenly, the door was busted down and there was GiR... out of his disguise.  
  
Zim stared in amazement, anger, and worry.  
  
"GiR!!!! What are you doing?!"  
  
GiR looked down at himself and said, "Oops."  
  
He his in the janitor's closet and came out a second later in doggy disguise.  
  
Mr. Elliot didn't seem to notice or mind at all.  
  
"WELL!! Another one! What would you like to play?"  
  
GiR looked around the room and saw his master. Proud and sitting on the drumset stool, GiR had tears in his eyes, proud of his master... aww... erm, his gaze moved a little to the right and he started panting, his mouth was watery.  
  
"GiR, what's the matter?" Zim asked, a bit concerned.  
  
In a flash, GiR ran past Zim and started hugging a giant thing he considered to be a 'giant cupcake'...  
  
"I LOVE YOU CUPCAKE!!! SO BIG, I'M SO HAPPY!!!"  
  
GiR started bouncing up and down and up and down on the 'giant cupcake'.  
  
Mr. Elliot's smile was wiped off his face and he rushed over the the bouncy little dog.  
"oh! Oh please stop! Pleeeease stop it! If you wanted to play those just tell me!"  
  
GiR stopped immediately.  
"They're not... cupcakes?"  
  
His face twisted into a frown.  
  
"You can play those. But please don't drum on them so hard... those timpanis are very expensive!"  
  
GiR first heard the word timpani and instantly grabbed a pair of mallots, his tongues sticking out of the corner of his mouth, overly satisfied.  
  
Mr. Elliot flashed another grin.  
"I'm glad you like it."  
  
Mr. Elliot handed Keef a pile of music papers and told him to pass them out.  
(In case you're wondering, Keef plays the clarinet here)  
  
Keef passed out all the papers and when he got to Zim he wrote at the top in red ink "Love, Keef: Your Bestest Friend!"  
Zim glanced at Keef in disgust, sneaking back into the clarinet section, blushing furiously.  
  
Zim raised his hand slightly. "Uh, Mr. ConductorFace, but can I have a new copy of this?"  
Mr. Elliot grabbed the piece of paper Zim hald up and threw it away.  
  
"Keef, you didn't need to give ZIM one," he said. "Zim, practice these rudiments up on the board."  
  
Zim sat motionless on the stool behind the Pearl drumset.  
  
"Oh yes, you're all beginners." Mr. Elliot sighed. "Well..."  
Mr. Elliot drew 5 horizontal lines parallel to eachother on the board and drew a line at each end. He drew more vertical lines at random parts in the lines.  
"This how you read music," he said.  
  
The students remained still.  
  
Mr Elliot slumped over and sighed.  
He drew 4 quarter notes in between 2 vertical lines.  
  
"The space between 2 lines is called a measure," he said, pointing to the notes.  
"The key signature we're using is 4-4 time, which means 4 beats per measure. Like this."  
  
Mr. Elliot tapped his pen on the markerboard like a metronome.  
  
"Just to make it simpler, it's like this. The beat of the music..."  
  
Mr. Elliot set up a metronome and started it.  
Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.  
The students fixed their eyes on it, as if it were the eighth wonder of the world.  
  
Zim's eyes widened as he stared at the metronome. The metronome appeared in his eyes.  
His eyes grew crimson and flashes of Irken music and victory bands sped through his eyes.  
  
He began to tap his stick lightly on the snare drum.   
Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap.  
  
Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap-tap-tap, tap tap...  
To the beat of the metronome.  
  
Mr. Elliot was impressed and said, "Zim! You did a set of eighth notes in one beat! Bravo!"  
  
Dib narrowed his eyes at Zim and GiR jumped up and down.  
  
Mr. Elliot stood up and beamed.   
"I want all students to come to me tomorrw afterschool for learning your fingering and notes," he said. He turned to Zim, GiR, and the other percussionists.  
"Except for the percussionists."  
  
"For the percussionists, come after school on Thursdays and Fridays. Brass, woodwinds and others will not come by then. Wednesdays we'll have full band practices."  
  
With that final message he dismissed the new band students.  
"Oh, oh, take your instruments home and experiment with it for a while!" Mr. Elliot smiled at them all.  
  
Gaz took her tombone and placed it carefully in its long case.  
  
Dib stalked behind Zim as he went out, slowly raising his tnor sax over his head.  
  
Twirling his drumsticks around, Zim calmly replied without turning, "Dib, it's no use."  
  
Dib got pissed off and put his sax back into his case.  
  
************  
  
Later on down in Zim's lab:  
  
"Computer!" Zim's voice commanded. "Get what information you can find on 'playing drums'."  
  
The robotic voice replied, "Searching... searching... filing... hacking into human internet.... Website on playing drums found."  
  
Zim had recently gotten the human internet installed, this one much much more adanced.  
  
The Computer's robotic voice grunted and had a voice change. Its voice changed into an annoyingly perky Mr. Elliot-like voice.  
  
"HI! Would you like to learn how to play the drums - slash - drumset? Here are some online tutoring classes just for you!!!"  
  
Zim took up his sticks and started.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, like it so far? I'll try to post Chapter 3 as soon as I can, but I can't gaurantee anything!  
  
~*INVADER ZYN*~ 


	3. Drum Lessons of DoOoM!

(A/N: Ah.... a fresh new chapter to start with a fresh new AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!! I still dont own Invader Zim, and I dont play the drums as much as i'd LIKE to.......)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MUSIC TO MY NON-EXISTENT EARS  
  
The following Thursday, Zim strode into the music room twirling his drum sticks around in his fingers. He brought GiR with him. Which was, er, surprising....... Zim was feeling unusually happy, and waved to every human he saw in the music room, acting suave and smooth.  
  
Mr. Elliot turned round.   
"Well HELLOOOO Zim! It's about time you got here! And you brought your... erm... Timpanist Dog! GiR! Yes that was the name, GiR!"  
  
GiR squeaked and hugged Mr. Elliot's leg.  
  
Mr. Elliot stood in the front of the room, gesturing each percussionist to his righful place.   
  
Zim was at the Drumset, GiR at the Timpanis, Spoo is at the Tenor and Bongo drums.   
(A/N: Spoo is the kid whose organs got replaced with the radiator/hall pass in 'Dark Harvest')  
  
Spoo held a pair of mallots with shakey hands.   
"Muh... muhmuhmuhmuh... Muh... M-Mister El-Elliot? Will I g-g-g-get hurt with th-these?"  
  
Mr. Elliot grinned again. "Of COURSE not! Now why would you go on and say that?! They're used as instruments, not weapons! Calm down!"  
  
Mr. Elliot gave each player a sheet of paper.  
  
"Now, I want you to take a good look at this for about 15 minutes. Use what I taught you about different notes, rhythms, timing, and math to learn these rudiments."  
  
Zim smiled slyly and began to do a drumroll on the snare. His drumroll grew to a crescendo and he began to play a marching beat. The song ended in a decrescendoing drumroll.  
  
Mr. Elliot grabbed Zim's hands and held them up as if he were a pro wrestling champion.   
"These! These hands!" ---He pointed to Zim's hands--- "These hands are completely AMAZING!! These are the hands of a future professional percussionist! Zim, how did you learn so quickly?"  
  
Zim yanked his hand away from Mr. Elliot's grasp and replied, "Online tutoring classes."  
  
GiR jumped up and down on the Timpanis again and screamed, "I WANT SOME TAQUITOOOOOOOOOS!!!! DO I GET MUFFINS?! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
"Yaaaaaagh!!" Zim grabbed GiR's head and secretly pulled it open. He plugged in a small chip to the side of his empty head and shut him again.  
  
GiR's eyes went red, then blue, then red, then its original blue color. He began to do a drumroll on the Timpani.  
  
Tears formed in Mr. Elliot's eyes.   
"THIS DOG IS AMAZING!!!"  
  
Spoo looked down at his feet and sobbed.  
"I'll never be able to play like them..."  
He sniffed.  
  
Mr. Elliot put a reassuring hand on Spoo's shoulder.  
"Don't worry.... one day you'll get it. One day."  
  
Zim turned to Spoo and smirked.  
Tears welled up in Spoo's eyes, but he blinked them away.  
  
So for the rest of the hour Mr. Elliot spent time teaching them rudiments and how to count to each time signature... 4/4 time, 2/4 time, 6/8 time, you'd know it if you're in band or play music.  
Zim payed close attention too, although he already knew the rudiments.... he still needed counting practice with time signature.  
After all, he HAD to be human.  
  
The chip Zim inserted in GiR's head helped GiR actually pay attention to Mr. Elliot. He payed attention very well, although stupidity took over at times.................  
  
"I'M GONNA HUUUUUUUG YOOOOOOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Spoo flailed his arms around and knocked Mr. Elliot over.  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! MAD DOG MAD DOG!!!!!!!"  
"Zim! Zim get your dog off of Spoo's face right now!" Mr. Elliot sounded seriously serious.  
  
Zim sighed and reluctantly dragged his feet over to Spoo and calmly pulled GiR off of the crying Spoo's face.  
  
GiR's eyes went red. "LEMME AT 'IM LEMME AT 'IM!!!!!!! HE HAS ZOO SQUIRREL FEED IN HIS POCKET!!! WAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!"  
  
Zim bashed GiR over the head with his Timpani sticks.  
Mr. Elliot yanked them away from Zim.  
"Now now, the Timpani sticks are expensive too!"  
Spoo crashed the crash Cymbals on Zim's head. Zim's head vibrated and his voice shook when he shouted, "THE MADNESS!!!! ARRRRGH THE RINGING IN MY EARS!!!!!!"  
  
Mr. Elliot quickly shoved all 3 of them outside.   
"okay now, thank you for your time Drummers dismissed G'BYE!!!!"  
  
Mr. Elliot slammed the door behind him as he went back into the room. A faint click noise told them that it door was locked.  
  
Zim stared at GiR.  
GiR stared menacingly at Spoo.   
Spoo stared at Zim staring at GiR staring at him.  
And Spoo ran away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you all remember Spoo now...... "Ughhh I don't feel so good.." .... from Dark Harvest? Then Dib's all like "THE HALL PASS!"   
  
Erm... okay now.   
  
~*INVADER ZYN*~ 


	4. I REALLY Suck

((A/N: Okay, after a loooong while (plus a writer's block) i'm FINALLY gonna write the FOURTH CHAPTER!!! dun dun dun........ please read and review!))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
MUSIC TO MY NON-EXISTENT EARS  
  
The following week on Monday, all the band kids (must i say bands geeks??) met after school in Mr. Elliot's room.  
They got ready and set up their instruments.  
Zim looked around the back of the room, the percussion section.  
  
"Um, Sir!"   
Mr. Elliot turned around. "Yes what is it Zim?"  
"Where is the child?........The squeally child?"  
Mr. Elliot clapped his hands once and said,  
"Oh, SPOO! Yes, he was traumatized by that car hit he had yesterday. After running away and all, he ran across the street and it looks like somebody hit him!"  
  
GIR started laughing.  
  
"Now he won't be playing drums anymore," Mr. Elliot said. "He's over there playing the baritone; in the low brass section."  
  
Mr. Elliot gestured over to the low brass section on his right. Spoo sputtered into his baritone, spit flying everywhere. Spit splattered onto Gaz's face. Gaz narrowed her eyes and slid her trombone slide in and out, having that I-want-to-KILL-you feeling again...  
  
Zim shifted his glare over to Dib, who was obviously staring at him the whole time, holding his tenor sax at his side, trying to clench his fists but scratching the buttons while in the process.  
  
The silent glare battle between Zim and Dib was interrupted by Mr. Elliot's announcement.  
"BUT, good news drummersss!! TO replace Spoo, I've gotten a new child to join us!"  
  
A rather jock-ish looking child walked into the room with tenor drum sticks in his hand.  
((At this point, I must say that i LOVE the tenor drum!! oki now moving on..))  
He shoved his way past Zim and GIR up to the tenor drums and played a silent BOOM.  
  
Dib's eyes widened.  
"TORQUE!!! TORQU SMACKEEEEEE!!!"  
  
Torque looked up from the tenors and glared.  
  
"No no no no Torque! Play saxxxxx! You know you want to! It's such a cooler instrument! Remember what I told you about ZIM......???"  
  
Torque rolled his eyes and said, "Dude, you like creeped me ouuut..."  
  
Zim elegantly slid in front of Torque and told Dib: "Now Dib. Torque gets to play whatever he wants to play, you must respect him. Right, Torque???"  
  
Torque smirked and sneered. "Yea, DIB."  
  
Zim smirked. Dib fumed.  
  
Mr. Elliot shut them all up and gave them a piece to play.   
It was called "Eine Kliene Nachtmusik".  
((You may have heard of it.))  
  
Zim banged on the drumset with ((suprise suprise)) grace and skill, constantly paying attention to dynamics ((forte, piano, mezzoforte...)) and rolls. He loved the rolls.  
GIR just did whatever he wanted to. He was playing the timpani, which is such a BEAUTIFUL instrument ((hehe)) that whatever he did didn't mess up the piece anyway.  
Torque didn't have a tenor part, so he played the bass drum.  
  
Dib focused on his music and usually had the melody. His fingers slid from fingering to fingering, squeeking every now and then.....  
Gaz and Spoo held the responsibility of the melody.   
Gaz looked happy playing her trombone.......  
Almost as happy as she would be playing her Gameslave 2.....  
ALMOST.  
  
((Hey, it's hard to describe how they played... 'tis music, okay?! I'm doing the best I can!!!))  
  
Mr. Elliot clapped his hands cheerfully and congradulated them on a job well done.  
"Oh, YES! This is SO great!! I'll have you learn new pieces!!!"  
  
He handed out 3 more pieces to each of the students.  
They said nothing.  
  
"Now, you're ONLY homework is to experiment! Try to play the new pieces on your own, I just KNOW you guys can do it!"  
He flashed another blinding smile.  
The kids squinted and after putting their instruments away, they left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Heyheyheyhey guys, shuttup stop it... heheh, alright listen to this one..."  
  
Dib sat on his chair in the sax section reading a piece of paper to the crowd of band kids around him.  
  
"Ahe..hem. Two drummers walked into a bar..."  
Dib smacked his wrist against his forehead and crossed his eyes.  
"...which is funny because the other drummer should've seen what was coming to him!"  
  
The kids laughed. Zita waved her flute in the air and said, "Yeaaa! Drummers are stuuupid!!"  
The kids laughed some more.  
  
"Hey hey, what did the drummer get on his test?"  
Dib looked around, a wide grin spreading across his face.  
"DROOL!!! Duuuhhhh.....derrrrrr....uhhhhh..."  
Dib made a stupid little face.  
  
Zim, GIR and Torque were in the back listening to them.  
  
"You know, saxes have quite the reputation to slack off in class."  
  
Dib turned around to find Zim and the others howling with laughter.  
  
"How many saxes does it take to change a lightbulb? 5! One to actually change it and the other 4 to tell him how much better he could've done it! Psh, you saxes are such geeks...."  
Zim roared with laughter at his own joke.  
  
So did the other kids.  
  
Dib glared at Zim.   
"That was a reeeeeeally corny joke, Zim!"  
  
Zim stopped laughing immediately and faced him again.  
"I'm only returning the favor, DIB."  
  
The kids laughed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So day after day after day, Mr. Elliot prepared his band students for their very first concert right in the Skool cafeteria. He skipped up and down and jumped whenever he heard his band play.  
  
"Jeez, calm down Mr. Elliot."  
  
Exactly what Gaz said.   
  
After WEEKS and WEEKS and WEEEEEEEEKSSSSS of practicing they finally came to THE DAY OF THE ((dum dum dum)) DOOM...i-i mean, th-the thingy.... yah, the concert. -_-;  
  
The whole band played music finely.  
They played Eine Kliene Nacht Musik,  
Cantina Band from Star Wars ((mm you gots ta love that song....)),  
William Tell Overture and America the Beautiful.  
Everybody there clapped and they were so proud, especially Zim's robot parents.  
They simply BURST with pride.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End  
  
*Here you see an Irken banging her large head on the keyboard*  
  
osdfihawieleoheilhiughiulhgtriluhgihtgiuhrg  
  
Owch me head.  
Man I SUCK at this.  
Good beginning but my end sucks.  
-_-;  
oh well.  
i'll try harder.......  
  
Invader ZynJ 


End file.
